Mistletoe Kisses
by xPinnk-Butterflyyx
Summary: A/U: Dean is waiting for his fiancé Roman to show up at his office Christmas party... what happens while he is waiting? Ambreigns. HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE.


_**A/N 1: Because it is Christmas Time :)**_

 _ **A/U Ambreigns x x x**_

* * *

New York at Christmas Time was magical, it turned everyone into kids or in Dean's case a horny little teenager, especially when he sees Santa.

Except this isn't your average run of the mill overweight Santa this is an extremely ripped, muscular and tall Santa ( fully clothed with a massive fake beard covering his face).

Dean knows he shouldn't be staring, he had a boyfriend, correction a fiancé to be exact, who he should be arriving at this party any minute, but Dean can't help but it, there's something about this mysterious Santa, like Dean knows him and Dean knows he wants to know more as he finds himself unable to look away from the unknown man.

Dean has his bottle of Budweiser in hand, as he leans against the bar in the corner of the room, stalking his prey (Santa obviously), until he is interrupted by Renee, his over friendly personal assistant, _"Dean where is your handsome fiancé? I wanted holiday snaps of everyone!"_ The petite Canadian blonde was a little bit on the tipsy side, she loved Christmas, she had clearly had one to many eggnogs so far, Dean shook his head slightly, _"I'm sure he will be here soon Renee, don't you worry"_ Dean said, he saw the brightest smile one the blonde woman's face when he replied, Dean remembers the day he told Renee he actually got down on one knee and proposed to the love of his life, Renee cried for about an hour, saying she didn't realise her boss was that romantic and Renee had never met Roman, well not yet anyway so she didn't realise the power he had over Dean.

It takes Dean a few minutes to realise that Renee has actually left his side and is now harassing Nikki and Brie about their other halves, Dean can't help but laugh, but his laugh suddenly dies as he sees the man in the Santa suit heading over towards him, he actually takes in a deep breath to calm his nerves, for all the big talk he has been doing in his head, he'd never do anything with this man.

Dean loved Roman, period.

* * *

Dean would never cheat on Roman, period.

Soon enough 'Santa' was next to him at the bar and yes he was very much in Dean's personal space and Dean didn't like it, _"Look mate"_ Dean started, _"I don't know what vibes you've been getting from me, but I am taken..."_ Dean finishes, and his voice sounds strong, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he loved Roman freaking Reigns. Dean is pretty sure the man in the Santa suit actually moved closer to him as he spoke, and when Dean tried to move away, he feels a strong grip on his wrist so he couldn't move away.

Dean looks up nervously, where was Roman when he needed him? This would have to happen to him when he was on his own at the bar. _"Santa just wants to know one thing Dean, have you been naughty or nice this year?"_ Dean's eyes widen at the question, well not so much the question more the voice that had asked the question, _"You bastard!"_ He says quietly as the hand on his wrist loosens, _"I take that as you've been naughty Dean..."_ The man continues _, "Well Santa, there is some mistletoe right next to us, how about you show me how to be a good boy"_ Dean whispers huskily into the taller man's ear pulling him along with him a few paces away from the bar.

When their lips meet it is magical and Dean loves it until he hears, _"Dean Ambrose! How dare you, you have a fiancé!"_ It was Renee who seemed more sober than before, Dean pulls away from the taller man, he can almost see the smirk on his face, "Renee, the man in the Santa suit is Roman" Dean explains, and Renee gives them a nervous smile _, "Oh, I am so sorry, carry on boss, I d!idn't realise"_ she says before literally power walking away embarrassed _._

 _"So Renee's nice..."_ Roman chuckles softly and Dean just smacks him on the back of the head _, "Ow! You are so going on Santa's naughty list"_ He chuckles again smirking back at Dean _"I know how I can get back on his nice list"_ Dean says winking at Roman, who pulls him on for another kiss.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


End file.
